vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu Terui
|-|Ryu Terui= |-|In Zi-O Appearances= |-|Kamen Rider Accel= |-|Bike Form= |-|Trial Form= |-|Booster Form= Summary Ryu Terui (照井 竜 Terui Ryū) is a who appointed to the Futo Police Department's Paranormal Crime Investigation Division, much to the chagrin of Shotaro, Jinno, and Makura. Though he becomes an ally to Shotaro in fighting Dopant crimes as Kamen Rider Accel (仮面ライダーアクセル Kamen Raidā Akuseru), Ryu originally becomes a Kamen Rider to find his family's murderer, Dr. Shinkuro Isaka. However, it is only after Isaka's death that Ryu learns that there is more to the story behind the death of his family. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Low 7-C | Low 7-C Name: Ryu Terui, Kamen Rider Accel Origin: Kamen Rider W Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: Transformation with Gaia Memories (and can turn himself into a bike), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation (Can creates a wave of hot steam), Heat Manipulation (Allows the Engine Blade to execute heated slashes or fire an energy projectile), Electricity Manipulation (Allows the Engine Blade to perform electrically charged slashes or fire a bolt of electricity), Fusionism (Bike form can combine with various other units), Fire Manipulation and Flight as AccelTurbuler Form | All base abilities plus Statistics Amplification (Can increase his speed further in this form) | All base abilities plus Flight, Energy Manipulation. Attack Potency: Athlete level (As a trained police he should be at this strong) | Small Town level (Comparable to Kamen Rider Double) | Small Town level (Much stronger than before) Speed: Athlete Human | Sub-Relativistic combat and reaction speed (Can easily dodge lightning. Fought alongside with Kamen Rider Drive) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Normal Human | Normal Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class | Small Town Class Durability: Athlete level | Small Town level | Small Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended to hundreds of meters with weapons and attacks Standard Equipment: *'Accel Driver:' Transformation belt for Accel *'Gaia Memories:' **'Accel:' Allows Ryu to become Kamen Rider Accel **'Engine:' Powers the Engine Blade. Its powers are linked to the Accel Memory. It empowers the Engine Blade with several abilities, each based on a different type of engine: Steam, Jet and Electric. **'Trial:' Allows Accel to become Accel Trial *'Gaia Memory Enhancement Adapter:' A special device that increases a Gaia Memory's power output threefold *'Engine Blade:' Accel's personal sword weapon *'Diablossa:' Ryu's personal bike *'Gunner A:' Accel's personal robotic tank Intelligence: Above Average (Ryu is high-class police, who was able to solve difficult cases with ease) Weaknesses: Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Accel can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted back to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successful before the 10 seconds are up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Accel Glanzer:' After charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in orange flames, he executes a jumping spinning heel kick. This can be used with Double FangJoker's Fang Strizer to perform the Rider Twin Maximum finisher. *'A-Slasher:' Accel delivers a concentration of energy in the shape of the letter A. *'Dynamic Ace:' Accel performs three consecutive slashes that form the letter A in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing through the Dopant to destroy it. *'Unnamed finisher:' After inserting the Cyclone Memory in the Engine Blade, Accel unleashes a series of wind-powered slashes. *'Bike Engine Dasher:' Accel Bike Form which he inserts the Engine Memory in the Accel Driver, changes into Bike Form and performs a super-powered dash through the target. *'Gunner Full Break:' AccelGunner finisher which perform a powerful energy blast from the Gaia Cannon. *'AccelTurbuler Phoenix:' AccelTurbuler finisher which he pierces through his target while covered in flames forming the English letter A. Key: Ryu Terui | Kamen Rider Accel | Upgrade Form Gallery > Kamen Rider Accel Leave All Behind Kamen Rider Accel Drive Double Rider Kick! Booster Accel vs Commander Dopant Kamen Rider Accel Trial Maximum Drive Ryu Terui Fight Scene - KR W Return - KR Accel Note: All Kamen Rider Accel Form and Finishers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes Category:Police Officers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Kamen Rider Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Speedsters Category:Bikers Category:Tier 7 Category:Zi-O Appearances